En mis brazos
by Mila isa
Summary: Desde la primera ves que la vio decidió que a cualquier precio seria suya


En mis brazos

Desde la primera vez que la vio decidió que cualquier precio seria suya

Primer capitulo: noticia

_lady cullen, su esposo al fin regresa de su viaje- Isabella miro Ángela sin pestañar sabia que no tenía oído bien _ se que es una noticia impactante para usted mi señora.

Si la noticia no viniera de una fuente tan confiable, ella fue la única en el mundo pero Ángela era una mujer prudente y honesta que se había servido en la familia en los últimos 10 años su tarea como ama de llaves era excelente.

_milady-mormuro con tono de disculpa _ no quise perturbarla, pero pensé que querría ser informada de inmediato sobre cualquier asunto relacionado con el conde.

_no me perturbaste tranquila-susurro isabella_ de donde a salido esa información.

Esta mañana fui a la casa de la señora y yo informé que su hermano había enviado una carta donde se informaba de su vuelta a la señora a la que se le había enviado la noticia, pero no se había sentido bien debido a su estado- Fue la atenciónosa respuesta .

_Esta bien, gracias por contarme- dijo Isabel mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana ansiando poder escapar de aquella casa.

Aliviada tras unos momentos de soledad. De improvisto necesitas un violento escalofrió en todo el cuerpo Edward volvía. No podia ser verdad hacia 5 meses que se había embarcado en América en una misión semidiplomática. Al recordar las causas de la partida de su esposo, sonrió con tristeza, el dolor y la desesperación no se había suavizado con el tiempo.

Durante los 2 días siguientes, no se sabe nada relacionado con su marido, pero se perdió para seguir con sus actividades como de costumbre, pero la noticia de la vuelta de su esposo ya se había vendido por todo. Market Hill haciéndole imposible olvidar.

Su cuñada Alice, señora Witlock, fue la primera en visitarla. La brillante calesa negra se detuvo en la puerta, emergiendo de ella la elegante figura de alice.

Alice era más como la hermana de bella desde el momento en que se conoció el cariño fue instantáneo, ya que Alice siempre trató de cuidar a la bella, que la veía como la hermana mayor que ya no tenia.

_Querida Bella - dijo alice mientras la abrazaba como podía y se hinchó la cintura se lo impedía _ como recibió la noticia verdad.

_Si alice- dijo seria no quería angustiarla por su estado.

_ Como te callo la noticia- dijo alice_ Se que no debe ser fácil para ti con todo lo que paso.

_No pero, es mi esposo y va a volver, tengo que aceptarlo- dijo Bella con seriedad

_Bella aunque sea mi hermano yo te apoyare a ti siempre podrás contar conmigo.

_Lo se alice pero no debes preocuparte por mi toda tu atención debe estar puesta en este pequeño- Bella apoyo una mano en el vientre de alice.

_Esperamos tanto jasper y yo para tenerlo – recorrió su vientre con las monos acunándolo con cariño_ Pero aun así eres mi hermanita y debo cuidarte a ti también.

_Gracias Alice pero debo afrontarlo yo sola es mi esposo después de todo-dijo con tristeza.

_ Edward no debió haberse casado contigo si yo hubiera sabido la verdad antes lo hubiera impedido- dijo enojada

_Tranquila no te culpo- una triste sonrisa asomo en sus labios_ yo soy lo joven suficiente para darle lo que el quiere un heredero- un dolor profundo se clavo en su pecho al decir esas palabras_ y supongo también que cree que puede moldearme a su gusto.

_ Oh Bella-murmuró alice_ lamento lo que te a echo a ti y tu padre.

_No todo a sido culpa de el-dijo bella _ pero ya no quiero hablar mas de esto.

_ Esta bien hablemos de otras cosas_ exclamo alice sonriente.

Luego de una mañana agitada en el orfanato y haciendo las compras Isabella emprendió el regreso a la mansión cullen. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la mansión oyó que la llamaban. Al ver a su doncella, que venia corriendo desde la mansión sosteniéndose las faldas para no tropezar, hizo detener el vehiculo muy sorprendida.

_ Ángela no debes correr así- la regaño Bella_ vas a caerte y podrías lastimarte.

_Mi lady- exclamo tratando de recobrar el aliento_ oh, mi lady… el señor witlock me envió a decirle… el ya llego y viene para acá debe venir rápido a la mansión de inmediato.

_¿el? – logro preguntar Bella con vos alterada

_si mi lady. Hoy llego de Londres, el conde a llagado a casa.

Aquella s palabras parecía zumbar entorno a ella, como si fueran mosquitos. "el conde a llegado a casa, a casa..."

_no es posible- musito con vos ahogada no esperaba que regresara tan pronto. Se paso la lengua por los labios resecos, sentía la boca pastosa, cuando hablo la vos que le salio no se parecía a la suya._lo has visto de verdad ya esta aquí.

La criada asintio con la cabeza privada subitamente del habla. Bella logro elevar la mirada del suelo y con enorme esfuerzo, logro pronunciar algunas palabras coherentes.

_Ángela ve a la casa y prepara todo para su llegada, yo iré caminando – decía mientras bajaba del vehiculo haciendo que Ángela subiera.

_deje que valla con usted – dijo Ángela tomándola del brazo_ tiene mal aspecto y esta muy pálida- Bella se soltó dando un salto hacia atrás.

_por favor necesito unos minutos a solas- "no estoy lista para enfrentarlo" se decía internamente.

_claro mi lady, les dire a todos que la esperen- tras dirigirle una mirada preocupada angela se subio al vehiculo y se alejo por el sendero de la mansión.

Luego de unos minutos a solas en donde ideo miles de planes para no enfrentarlo decidió entrar a la mansión – " no tengo a donde huir" pensaba- tambaleándose fue directo a su cuarto agradeciendo no haberse encontrado con nadie. Ya en su cuarto Bella se permitió relajarse unos minuto; su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, al fin un poco calmada fue hasta su tocador " no puede estar aquí no puede haber vuelto" se dijo mientras se soltaba la desarreglada coleta. Sus manos temblorosas se negaban a obedecerla toqueteaba con torpeza horquillas y peines hasta que al final estos calleron al suelo.

Bella no lograba recobrar la compostura, aspiró con fuerza varias veces para darse ánimos, pero al contemplarse en el espejo empezó a sentir que la atmósfera había cambiado se volvió mas densa y opresiva.

dentro de la habitación reinaba el silencio que solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, que estaba todo en sus preocupaciones y que no era conciente de la precencia que sí lo era sobre ella.

-Isabella- aquella voz ronca y extremadamente potente decia su nombre con la suavidad y el sentimiento pero a la bella solo le causaba pena y dolor porque significaba que la había vuelto a la verdad estaba todo detras de ella cayendo su mirada atraves del espejo.


End file.
